Percy Jackson, Maze Runner headcanons
by Mimulus22
Summary: These are just little head canons I wrote. I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Maze Runner series.
1. 001

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TMR, please enjoy and review.**

"My name is Thomas"The boy said trying to gt Percy to calm down.

"Look I don't care what your stupid mortal name is, Where is Annabeth." Thomas tried to get him to calm down so they could talk but he wouldn't calm down. Newt came up to the Cage

"Thomas come on, he ain't gonna bloody talk to you c'mon" Thomas cast a glance at the boy, he hadn't said his name yet just kept talking about a girl and pacing around the cage rubbing his head and running his hand through his hair and muttering.

"Where's Annabeth. I can't lose her again. Grover can you hear me. Were is everyone. Jason come find me"

"He must be more crazy than I thought"Newt said watching the boy with Thomas.

"Or maybe he actually remembers." Thomas says.


	2. 002

Thomas looked in fear at the Monster with snakes for hair coming straight at him.

"Get out of the way!"He heard he looked behind him to see a girl with wild blonde hair charging on a black. . . .was that a Pegasus? Others were behind her, there was a blonde guy flying that reminded Thomas of superman, an evil looking black girl with stones revolving around her, an Indian looking girl with feathers and braids in her hair with a deadly dagger, a tall Chinese guy shooting a bow and arrow, and guy that . . .wait was he on fire?

"Shuck, is it wrong I miss the glade?"He asked out loud.

The blonde girl had the snake haired lady on the ground and was shouting at it "Where's Percy I know you know where he is."She said something Thomas couldn't understand but knew was not kind. Before he could stop her she stabbed the snake haired lady, what scared Thomas was that she turned to dust.

"What did you do that for?"He shouted at her all six of them turned on him the blonde girl had fire in her eyes. "I think I'll run now." So the Maze Runner ran.

 **(A/N) Please review. Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. 003

**(A/N) So I know this one is much shorter, but it is all just bits and pieces i hope you enjoy.**

"You need to calm down" Newt said putting his hand out.

Percy stared at him wide eyed "Why where are my family, my friends, If this is another sick joke Hera is putting on I will die trying to kill her"

"What are you . . . ."

"Who's your parent?" Newt stared at Percy gulping trying his hardest not to cry at the question. The tears trickled non the less.

"I . . . I don't remember, I don't think I ever had any"Newt said.

 **(A/N) Please review. :)**


	4. 004

Annabeth looked at the girls skeptically, hugging her knees to her chest in the far corner of the bunk house saying Percy's name over and over.

"Sonya what are we supposed to say? She's been raving about this supposed Percy for the month the next one is about to come up you heard the alarms" One girl said.

The other girl replied. "I don't think I could miss them, and I don't know Rachel, it's really weird."Just then another girl came running up to the makeshift cabin.

"Harriet what is it?"Sonya asked.

"The cage is open."

"So what's new about that?" Rachel asked.

"There are two Rach."

Rachel's eyes widened "Kay I'm coming." Rachel walked over and knelt next to Annabeth so they were at eye level Rachel spoke with a soft soothing voice which was impressive considering where they were at. "Do you want to come meet the new girl?"Rachel outstretched her hand. Annabeth thought about this for a moment then slowly took the hand and was helped up. They made their way to the cage to see a crowd already around it.

"Get away from us"Annabeth heard someone shout someone she knew. She took off at a run, cutting through the girls that were already backing away Annabeth came out in a wide circle where two girls stood back to back.

"PIPER, HAZEL."Annabeth shouted out running to them full of relief and some familiar faces and embracing them.

"Annabeth what is going on?"Piper asked as she hugged her.

All Annabeth could say was "I don't know"


	5. 005

Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth stood together talking the other girls in glade were talking about what do to with them, something was different with them the knew so much about themselves which was more then any of the other girls in the glade knew.

"So, no Jason or Frank?"Annabeth asked in their own corner.

"No, and I am getting nervous I . . . I don't think I even have my powers anymore."Hazel said in a shaky voice.

"She's right I tried charmspeaking to the girls to give me information, all I got were weird looks."Piper said holding Hazel in her arms trying to comfort her.

"I know I feel . . . . less smart, I can't even come up with the word for it."Annabeth complained.

"Dumb?"Hazel offered tears brimming on her eyes "Frank was a little like that Nico some too."

"Oh Hazel, I'm sorry I am just anxious. I've been through losing Percy I know how it was the first time, really painful."Annabeth said her own tears threatening to break through when Rachel came up behind her.

"We've decided."She said.


	6. 006

Percy Jackson headcanon:

After the War with Gaea, Katie was searching for Travis everywhere and was in tears at not being able to find him, when she opened her eyes to see Connor on his knees in front of a Travis's lifeless body.

Katie let out a sob and rushed over to him and fell to her knees next to Connor. "Connor what are we going to do?"

There was silence when she asked him then Connor said. "I. . .I'm not Connor."

He let out his voice cracking. "Oh Travis."She hugged him she was glad he was okay but she felt sorry about Connor and tears came down in the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry about Connor." Travis didn't say anything in response.

That had been five years ago and Katie and him where married now. Only he had never let her know that Travis had died that day and Katie had married Connor knowing that Travis's only wish was for Katie to be happy, Connors only wish was to honor his brother's death even if that meant giving up the chance to find his own soulmate.


	7. 007

Percy rocked himself in a corner and kept muttering to himself, trying to make sense of what was going on, but slowly and silently going insane with grief.

Meanwhile outside his cage, or what the boys there called the slammer, Newt and Alby stood by discussing him.

"I've never seen someone so freaked out like this."Newt said.

"Me either."Alby responded. "It's almost as if the Creators are purposely driving him insane, but why would they do that?"

"They don't have to have reasons they're the creators."Newt said ruefully.

The both looked towards the slammer where Percy could be heard muttering in a quiet voice.

"I think he remembers his past."Newt said after a moment, and Ably took a step back staring at first Newt then the slammer.

"And I thought thing where complicated when Thomas was here."Alby said.


End file.
